When Mila met Marcus
by kudos93
Summary: The story of a whirlwind romance between a gifted guardian and a rebel that she was sent to destroy. Their scandalous relationship that was cleverly left out of the show.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own skyland, but if I did, it would still be on American television

Disclaimer: I don't own skyland, but if I did, it would still be on American television.

AN: Yeah I'm just kind of entranced with the whole Mila Marcus thing. I mean what a scandal for a kid's cartoon. They're enemies who meet and have a son within the same year.

XOXOX

Chapter 1 (2234AD)

"Mila and Oslo, report to the bridge, water robbery"

The black haired girl strode down the hall. Her blonde companion proudly marched out of his classroom, tuning to make a face at his teacher before sauntering cockily beside the girl. Her electric blue eyes lit up as she opened the heavy metal doors revealing 2 new S-22s. The two were known as guardians and passed easily by the rows of brigadiers that were guarding the hanger.

"Sweet! First mission and new ships" The boy had a funny accent, Norwegian or something.

"Oslo, stop saying that! It's from like 200 years ago, it's not coming back!" She put her hand on a device by the door of the ship. A green light scanned her handprint and the door opened. She was greeted by a familiar voice over the radio as she sat down at the controls.

"Mila, so…um after we complete our first mission maybe we could go celebrate our permanent graduation of the guardian school."

"Oh and I thought you loved the guardian school? Something along the lines of 'constantly pledging your allegiance to the sphere'?"

"That's just a line to pick up chicks. I don't care about anywhere that you're not." Mila grinned to the console. She knew that she and Oslo were going places.

"Yeah I was kind of wondering where I'm going, actually" Mila blushed as she was being much more forward than she usually was. "Since you seem to care so much, I thought you might have some suggestions?"

"Actually I do, I have a castle on the Vandergaard block. I guess you could come and stay with me."

"You mean live together?"

"All the easier to unify the world…"

"You know that I don't believe in that ancient prophecy"

"You should start because you're going to help fulfill it."

"Well I guess"

"…"

"Oslo?" She panicked and looked towards his ship, immediately seeing that his right engine had been hit. Mila swiveled her head and checked her radar, looking for the attacker. Another blast came, narrowly missing Mila. She identified the shot as coming from behind a water storage center. She maneuvered her ship through the now more frequent attacks. Her ship landed smoothly and Mila jumped out, hitting the ground in full stride. She ran along the side of the storage tanks which shielded her. An explosion was heard and Mila turned to see that her ship was in flames. A blue static engulfed her hands, literally wearing her emotions on her sleeve, as she rounded the corner and assumed a fighting stance.

A scene of massacre met her eyes. At least 20 brigs had been dismembered and were scattered about. A pale boy with dark hair stood at the center of it all. He held an out of date laser bazooka that was comfortable draped over his shoulder. His bangs were a bit too long and cascaded across his eyes and cheeks. She felt his gaze as he faced her, angling his weapon towards the ground. He wobbled a second before suddenly crumbling to the ground. It was then that she noticed the recently stolen Hyperion prototype parked behind him. She walked towards his still body, an anger bubbling inside of her at seeing stolen sphere property at the reach of this insignificant rebel.

She stood over him; a ball of energy began collecting in her hand. A gentle breeze came out of nowhere and blew his unruly hair away from his face. Mila had never experienced love or attraction, she had always just accepted fate and with it Oslo. So the rush of intense tenderness, the urge to protect, and the butterflies that suddenly sprang to life in her stomach were completely foreign to her.

An uneven buzzing pulled her out of her head. Oslo was landing, he would kill this boy. The boy who had mysteriously evoked hidden feelings in Mila. She impulsively bent down and lifted the boy before moving as quickly as she could towards his ship. It somehow sensed her approach and opened automatically, the top folding upwards. She laid the boy on the passenger seat and sat at the console. Easy enough, she hot wired the ignition and lifted the ship off of the ground. During her loop around the block, she saw Oslo tear faced and heartbroken. Mila knew that she would never return to her old life.

XOXOX

Ok I would really love some reviews on this, but this story is a practice piece. I wrote it a long time ago and now I'm just editing it and posting now that I have an account. But come on, what writer doesn't like reviews? So throw me a bone here! Constructive criticism is accepted and loved! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own skyland, wish I did but I don't

I don't own skyland, wish I did but I don't

XOXOX

Mila banged her head on the dashboard, multiple times, cursing herself. She had just given up her entire life. She'd gone and thrown away 18 years of planning, so some pirate wouldn't face the authorities. Strangely, she didn't feel guilty.

The boy next to her was wearing a black shirt with a short sleeved red shirt over it. She recognized a patch with the pirate symbol on his right shoulder. His pants were some sort of natural-looking blue fabric and had a faint LEI on the pocket. He was wearing some beat up white boots with criss-crossed strings running up the front. His mahogany hair hung down to his cheekbones, putting bars over his closed eyes. His ghostly pale skin radiated the waning light that shone through the windows.

Mila released a puff of air from her mouth, blowing her hair out of her eyes. She began absent-mindedly pressing buttons on the dash, looking for some sort of history or map. Some sort of pirate virus had killed the memory. The boy exhaled loudly and squirmed in his chair. Mila decided to attempt to wake him.

"Um…you're not dead?" She sighed angrily at this attempt. What was she supposed to say? This guy was probably going to attempt to kill her as soon as he woke up. She looked out the windshield at the orange tinted clouds. And if she did wake him he could just kill her after sundown. 'Great plan Mila. You really thought this one through. Why'd you do it again?' She looked down at the boy on the seat beside her. "You're special I can feel it"

Somehow this quiet self admission brought the boy violently to life. He shot up in his seat, one hand flying to his forehead while the other immediately made a grab for the joystick. Mila shoved his hand away while she attempted to push him back to his seat as he was trying to slide into her.

"Get out of my ship you water-sucker!" He pushed her towards the window while pressing a button that opened the twin glass hatches from above. She suddenly found herself with only her legs in the cockpit, staring into nothingness. There would be nothing to catch her, no one to see her fall, and no one to hear her scream.

Mila flailed her legs wildly behind her, trying to make contact with something, anything. There was a dull thumping sound and the attempts to restrain her legs stopped for a mere second. She heaved herself back up into the ship turning around to face the boy.

His nose was bleeding but that didn't seem to faze him. He launched himself back at her but this time she accepted his greater strength and used the waning sunlight to light my hands with the familiar blue glow.

"Stop." Mila didn't need to raise my voice. He was smart enough not to charge her when her powers were activated. Instead he looked at the sun, counting on his fingers as if I wasn't right there.

"You know I'll just wait the 5 minutes until the sun goes down and then kill you" She was shocked at how calmly he discussed my death. She'd never heard such cold calculating murder, except in Oslo's frequent speeches about the destruction of rebels.

It should have scared her out of my mind. It probably would have if it weren't for two things. Number one being that she seems to have no mind to be scared out of, what with her being a prodigy seijin now fleeing from the sphere. The second, and more vital reason, was the soft radiance that she saw in his emerald green eyes.

It was the expression that you see on a young boy's face when he's wrestling his older brother. He still talks tough and intends to win but when it comes right down to it he can't pin his brother because the victory is unbelievable. Although he wants to win he can't bear to face the consequences of uprooting the hierarchy.

She saw this slightly desperate, scared shitless, look in the boy's eyes, poorly veiled by a falsely hard exterior. Like when a marshmallow catches in the flames and comes out with a charcoal coat. It's still the same sweet, gooey confection on the inside; you just need to remove the dark parts.

"You won't kill me." The statement was just that, not a question. The blue halo surrounding her pale fingers noticeably decreased, making the cabin of the small ship seem slightly darker. It also made Mila more aware of the rapidly decreasing light. What little there was left of it was on the far western horizon and glowed a burnt orange color, closer to night than day.

"How do you know?" He moved to the left, reaching into the back seat. The blue glow decreased a little more, but this time it was not because of will or inexplicable trust. The sun was simply almost gone.

"I don't" The cabin was dark, only a very faint green glow from the dashboard was visible. It cast strange shadows across the boys face, morphing him to look like a mysterious creature.

Mila closed her eyes, leaning back against the window; she sat like that for a good minute, waiting for the blow. Just because she thought the boy wasn't going to kill her didn't mean she was fickle enough to believe that she would escape unharmed. Somehow the idea of being hit was easier to tolerate if she didn't have to watch.

"Get in the back" She jumped at the command breaking the silence. The boy gestured impatiently with his strange shadowed hand. She could feel his gaze as she slid somewhat smoothly through the seats and onto the bench-like cushion behind them.

He scooted into the driver's seat and took the controls with authority. Mila stayed quiet, leaning against the wall with her legs spread out across the seats. Now that the initial death threat was over, the fear of facing not the boy, but his leaders, made her nervous. She might be able to convince one sole pirate boy, appeal to his inner humanitarian, but would she be able to win over a seasoned pirate.

Who knows? He could be working for Marcus Ferrell. Mila had heard many stories about the seven foot tall pirate warrior who killed seijins with his bare hands. He had no seijin powers but it was said that he could shoot lasers out of his eyes, even in the middle of the night.

Mila had overcome the first of the waves, but chances were a tsunami was coming and she was being dragged out to sea.

XOXOX

AN: I've been editing my original manuscript for weeks. Fixing errors, trying to make the plot somewhat interesting. But then yesterday I just threw it down and was like "This thing sucks!" But I still love the idea and the feedback that I got was really positive and stuff…So I decided to continue it.

But then that's where the complications of parents come into play. I just sit down all poised to type at my lovely little computer in my own little secluded cupboard under the stairs when my mom proclaims that she misses me and I'm on my computer too much.

So I have to go and play chess with her…until 12:30. And then here I am the next day writing some of the weirdest stuff I've ever written. Like that marshmallow thing? Yeah I don't even know where that came from…but I'm trying to let the plot take over with this so be ready for some weird similes.

I really hope I get as many reviews for this chapter as the last one. They make me happy so Please hit the little purple button! PLEASE!


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

Ok…Response for my stories hasn't been exactly desirable or overwhelming…

Ok…Response for my stories hasn't been exactly desirable or overwhelming…

I feel really stupid when I run to the computer in the morning to see if my review count has gone up even just one number.

I'm going to work on a few one shots, maybe they'll get more response.

Please anyone who is reading my stories and has the slightest wish that they continue, REVIEW! Now's your chance, I'm going to delete both of them on August 10, 2008 if no one has asked me to continue!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry for the author's note everybody

Ok sorry for the author's note everybody. So I posted this little one-shot that I took like 5 minutes (literally) to write, and it ended up getting over 900 hits and 20 reviews. So I didn't seem to see the value in my other stories…but you guys rock and gave me lots of reviews to keep going so I am.

As long as I know that people like this story, I will definitely keep writing it.

Oh, and would you guys mind giving me your opinion on something. I was thinking about maybe switching to first person POV for a couple of chapters after this one. You know just straighten some things out. But if you guys think that that would be confusing I won't do it just let me know.

XOXOXOX

Marcus anxiously peered around the night sky. That stupid guardian was causing so much trouble. He reached up and felt his nose. The blood had dried in streams down his chin, giving him a rather gruesome appearance.

He assessed the injury, determining that it was in fact unbroken. He hastily checked his blind spots. She hadn't been alone. That other dude managed to land on the block not long after she did. He'd probably called someone by now.

After a few more minutes of flying the sky blurred. Damn dehydration! Marcus counted the days back to his last drink of water. Two and a half. That was a streak even for him. The water tanks of the Saint Nazaire had been hit and sure enough it had happened while picking up refugees. Now with all of the hoopla they didn't have enough manpower to go search for scraps. Marcus had finally gotten away long enough to get water and supplies and then this chick shows up. Soon they would run clean out of water and Marcus wouldn't be the only one approaching death by dryness.

Stupid sphere. They'd taken 2 more blocks just this week. A major raid was in order. Marcus's vision blurred again. The ship jolted slightly off course. He turned around in his seat, frowning as he saw the guardian.

"What?" The seijin had noticed Marcus's stare.

"Give me your water bottle" It was not Marcus's first time dealing with hostages. It was, however his first time that he felt bad about it. He had the strangest urge to say please.

"Why? Didn't you steal enough water to have some?" Very funny. The girl was brave. She didn't seem to see the danger in her situation.

"Give me the water or you won't live to find out." Again there goes that weird urge to say sorry. Marcus shook his head as the world got blurry again. His head was spinning. She better fork over the water bottle or this ship would be crashing soon.

"Here." He turned back around, water bottle in hand. He held the spout to his mouth, testing the weight of the canister. Full.

Now the challenge was to drink it slowly, the worst thing now would be to drink it too fast and puke, wasted water.

After ingesting half of the 32 oz. bottle, Marcus set it down on the seat beside him. With the raw ache in his throat gone, and his vision secured on the sky ahead of him. Marcus sped up the ship. The silence in the ship was only occasionally broken by Marcus sipping on the water bottle.

Mila was sitting in the backseat, wondering what was about to happen. She couldn't tell if the boy was taking her to some higher authority, or dumping her for dead. They had passed any sign of the sphere long ago.

The fringe couldn't even describe the area that he was deftly maneuvering them through. She thought that there might even be a rule about flying out this far. This was one of the few areas of the once globe that was unconquered and unexplored.

The blocks seemed bigger here. Or maybe Mila felt smaller. She'd been cruelly knocked from her pedestal today. From top of her class, first to be assigned a mission to some hostage to a pirate that didn't even have water. She felt stupid.

But then again, why did the sphere officials give her and Oslo a mission that started at 5:30 at night? They should've known that guardians would have been useless after the sun went down. They should've sent brigs.

But remembering the scene that the boy had created, Mila assumed that brigs had been sent and had also not been enough.

Mila could see the moonlight casting shadows across her hands. Moonlight was just reflected sunlight, right? Then why couldn't this recharge her powers. She thought of how she'd commandeer the ship. Probably leave the boy on some block in the middle of nowhere. Maybe with the radio.

Mila was still dumbfounded by the fact that she didn't want to kill the boy. She'd been trained by the guardian school ever since she was a little girl to hate pirates, and anyone else not associated with the sphere for that matter. But for some strange reason she didn't want to kill this boy.

It was irrational and foolish the way that her stomach churned when she saw his blood on his chin. It was stupid that she was pleased to see that she hadn't broken his nose. She should want to tear him to shreds. She should jump on him right now; try to get her hands around his neck, anything to hurt an enemy of the sphere.

Mila tried to convince herself that she wasn't fighting back because she knew she'd lose, but it didn't quite penetrate. She knew that she'd thought of this reason, although valid, after she hadn't attacked. She knew that she wasn't fighting because she couldn't bear to hurt the boy.

Conflicted thoughts and all, somehow Mila managed to fall asleep.

XOXOX

Short chapter I know…I just thought that it was a good place to end it. Don't worry we'll get to Puerto Angel next chapter and start introducing new characters…more like all of the characters you know and love 17 years younger. Soooooo…please review, that would rock and um if you have any suggestions, go for it. I can always use them.


End file.
